Hayden Day
Hayden Day was born on June 9, 1993 in St. Louis Missouri. He lives in Belleville Illinois and is the only Pal to live in Illinois (probably) in the 618. Life *Grade School : Hayden went to St. Henry's grade school from grades Kindergarten to 2nd grade. He was quiet and liked to dig in the dirt under the playground set for recess. He met a few people who he still considers good friends. In 3rd grade, Hayden switched to Our Lady Queen of Peace for the remainder of his grade school years. He quickly became the coolest and funniest kid there. He hung out with "the cool kids" and even started a band which didn't really go anywhere and only had one show for graduation. Hayden also met his first crush Jana whom he still regrets never asking out. He considers this the first big mistake in his life. *Freshman Year (2008) : In 8th grade Hayden did not know where the hell to go for High School. His brothers had always gone to SLUH but his grade school friends were going to attend a co-ed Catholic High School. Not wanting to upset his parents, Hayden went to SLUH. Hayden blames his "lack" of skill with women on SLUH's dudes only policy. Hayden first met David Farel at Freshman Orientation and became friends with him. Hayden has almost no memory of Freshman Year because he still tried in his classes and didn't really know anyone. *Sophmore Year (2009) : Hayden's Sophmore Year started similar to the year before but at some point, he met the SLUH guys. He was walking past the J-Wing to start his walk to the Metrolink when he heard a familiar song down one of the halls towards Mr. Sciuto's room. There he met Spencer, Michael Rose, Dylan Louis, Dylan Voss, and later the other SLUH gentlemen. Hayden thought this kids were some kinda metal goth kids. It was the black hair. Hayden meets Seamus and thinks he is a douchebag originally. The rest of Sophmore Year was most likely a blur because it was greatly over shadowed by Junior Year. *Junior Year (2010) : This year was the start of Hayden being cool again. He met Cait somehow and that was his first friend who was also a girl. Hayden also got in trouble with his parents a lot. This year was the first when Hayden decided to do things he hadn't before. Hayden falls in love with Emma Watson. Hayden has the Best Thanksgiving Ever. Hayden considers this to be one of if not the best year in his life. This led into the beginning of 2011. At some point, Hayden assumed the nickname Haxden Dax aka Hax. He cannot remember the back story for why. Michael Rose and Dylan Louis present Hayden with a cardboard cutout of Emma Watson for his birthday. *Senior Year (2011) : Hayden starts lifting 20 pound weights and getting buff as hell. Hayden goes to ACEN as Vegeta and has a pretty good time. He frequents Chinese Buffets with William Coaler and Matt Geisman. Hayden had no idea what he wanted to do with his life so he doesn't apply to any colleges. *College (2011-2013) : Hayden starts to talk with the ladies. He makes many videos with Willie and Seamus because they were bored. Hayden also gets his first and second jobs. First as a server on the Arch Front River boats from June to December 2011. (He left the job because "I don't work with people that I fuck.") Hayden now works at the Lincoln Theater as an usher aka the guy that rips tickets and throws people out. Currently, Hayden makes promotional videos for Seamus's Radio Show Fight the Night. Hayden wishes to make youtube poops for the rest of his life. Quotable Quotes *Hit the Gas *Classic! *Hold the Phone